Daddy Grissom
by BensidySVU
Summary: Sara and Nick have a baby but arent together. What happens when Sara leaves there baby with Grissom to babysit while Nick takes Sara to the gym. How will Grissom handle the baby and what does Nick have planned?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont not own CSI :(

Chapter 1:

Sara approached Grissoms door with her baby bag, gym bag and her little two month old daughter she had with Nick. Sara rang the doorbell, she was anxious to go becuase Nick promised to take her to the gym to lose baby weight after Jessica was born. Grissom opened the door and smiled "Come in".

Sara walked in and looked around. She was about to set Jessica's baby bag down but heard a bark and a dogs padded feet running towards them.

"Thats gonna be a problem" Sara said lifting Jessica's carseat on a counter.

"Sorry" Grissom guided his dog into a room and shut the door. When he came back Sara asked him a few questions.

"So you know the basic baby stuff right?"

"Like what?"

"How to hold her, feed her, change her diaper, stuff like that"

"Yeah of course"

Just then Jessica started to whimper. Sara lightly rubbed her head leaned in and kissed her "What wrong baby?"

The whimper turned into a cry, then quickly escalated to shrieks.

"Find out whats wrong with her" Sara gestured toward the screaming baby.

Grissom picked her up, smelled her and winced. "Ew, stinky diaper" Grissom got the diaper changing tools from the baby bag and quickly changed her.

Sara smiled "Well I should go and uh, good luck its not always that easy to calm her down" Sara leaned in the carseat and kissed Jessica "Bye stinky"

Grissom smiled and he wacthed Sara walk out, when the door closed behind her, Grissom looked into the carseat and saw Jessica fully awake and staring at him. Then she started screaming. Grissom picked her up and tried to console her. But she wouldnt stop.

"Why did I sign up for this again?" Grissom thought to himself


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do I have to put a discalimer for each chapter?

Chapter 2

Sara arrived at the gym and walked overto the ellipticals where Nick was working out. She hopped on the machine next to him and pulled out one of his earbuds out.

"Hey"

Nick smiled "Hey"

"How are you?" Sara asked starting the machine

"I'm fine how are you and Jessica?"

"Were fine" Sara smiled thinking of there little Jessica

"I havent seen her since last week. I miss her."

Sara felt a pang of guilt. She wasny trying to keep Jessica away from Nick.

"When do you think I could see her again?"

"We can all hang out after we leave" Sara started her workout.

"Where is she now?"

"The babysitter Nick, where else?"

"Just askin'. So you found a babysitter, thats good since your maternitiy leave is almost up.

"Well not exactly a permanent babysitter"

"Who is she with?"

"Grissom"

Nick stopped his workout and stared at Sara. She kept workng out like it was nothing.

"You left _our_ Jessica with Grissom?"

"Yeah"

Then Nick started laughing "God bless her poor little heart.

Back at Grissom;s, Grissom finally got cranky Jessica to fall asleep. He was slowly and carefully walked over to his kicthen and started making himself a sandwich. He made a bottle and put it the microwave for when Jessica woke up. His intent was to stop the microwave one second before it beeped. Then he remembered he wanted a soda to go with his lunch. He forgot about the bottle and accidentally let the alarm go off. From the living room he he heard slow, long, painful wails rise from Jessica. He rushed over to her picked her up, swayed her, sang to her, even talked to her in funny voices. Jessica stopped crying momentarily and looked at Grissom funny then wailed again, How do Sara and Nick do this?

Sara and Nick were now on bikes. They were sweating like crazy. Sara's 20 minute workout was over. While Nick stil had 5 minutes left. Sara sighed, grabbed her towel wiped her face and grabbed her bottle of water and took a break while Nick finished his workout session. Once he was done they gathered their stuff and got in Nick's car.

"How long were we in there?" Sara asked

"Two and a half hours" Nick sighed still sweating alittle.

Sara giggled "Jess must of ran Grissom up the wall"

Nick chuckled "Well lets go see?"

"Oh, hey where do you want to go once we pick her up?"

"We should grab somethong to eat and go back to my place I wanna show you something"

"Okay" Sara looked at him and smiled then looked out the window.

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Lemme try Spanish... uhhh Tengo Dnt own es CSI.. nice try

Chapter 3:

Grissom was now feeding Jessica, while he rocked her to sleep.

"Where the hell are your parents... oh excuse me where the _heck _are your parents"

Grissom picked up his phone and called Sara. After three and a half rings she answered.

"Sidle"

"Where are you?"

"Hello to you to Griss" Sara smiled

"I'm serious"

"What's the problem?"

"I thought taking care of Jess would be easy"

"I told you it wasnt"

"Where are you?" Grissom asked once again

"Hang in there, were coming"

"Okay bye"

"Bye"

Sara and Nick were sitting in and empty parking lot on the hood of Nicks car wacthing the sunset. Sara snapped her phone shut.

"Who was that?" Nick asked

"Grissom"

"I guess Jess really did run her up the wall"

Sara giggled "Well whatever she did to him, he's ready to hand him back over to us"

"Good, cause I miss her a lot"

Sara hopped off the hood of his car "Well let's go get her"

The whole trip to Grissom's house Nick spent rambling on and on and on about Jessica. But Sara couldnt complain. If she hadnt seen her baby in a week, she'd be rambing too.

Grissom was getting aggravated. He called Sara at the beginning of sunset. The sunset was now over. He was ready to hand Jessica back over. I mean do get him wrong. He thought Jessica was adorable, but he couldnt handle her non-stop crying for the simplest right now he was still trying to rock her to sleepwhile looking out the window in his dining room for Sara and Nick to show. Jessica kept gurgling which means she wasnt sleeping yet but pretty close. He walked over to the baby bag and got a pacifier. A few minutes after he put it in Jessica was fast asleep. He set her back in her right after Grissom put her down, the doorbell rang. Jessica didnt cry,but her eyes snapped open and she rushed to the door. There Nick and Sara stood.

"Where have you guys been I must of gotten off the phone with you an hour ago!" Grissom whisper-yelled

"Relax we were picking some stuff for Jess up" Sara replied sauntering in.

Nick rushed over to Jessica and picked her up and kissed her several times "I missed you baby"

And Jessica did the same routine she did everyime she saw Nick. She'd stop being cranky, gurgle, her little body lit up, and she smiled.

Sara walked over to Jessica and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "She never acts like this around me"

"Okay everybody out" Grissom said whisking them off to get some alone time in his house.

Everyone gathered there stuff.

"Thank you so much for wacthing her" Sara said

"No problem, now go"

And they were gone. Grissom went to the back of the house and released Hank from his one day prison. Hank followed Grissom to the couch as he plopped down and said "Note to self- Never have kids"

Sara and Nick drove back to Nicks house. Nick took Jessica's carseat and walked towards his house, Sara at his side. Once they stepped inside, Nick told Sara to close her eyes. He guided her through the house until they were in a medium sized dark room.

"Okay open them" Nick said

"Is this some kind of joke?" Sara asked

Nick walked over and turned on the lights (all of the lights in here baby, extra bright I want y'all to see this.-All of theLights Sorry)

Sara looked around amazed "Nick.."

He transformed his own personal den into a nursery.

"And thats not even the best part" Nick said bouncing Jessica in his arms "Come on"

Nick led Sara across the hall and opened another door. He flipped the swicth "And here's your room."

Sara put her hand over her mouth and said "Nick"

"I know we didnt exactly 'plan' on having Jessica, but shes here now" Nick started, "And I'm not asking you to marry me, I just want us to live together. I hate being away from her too long" Nick finished, cuddling Jessica. "So whatdaya say?"

"I hate the idea" Sara said simply.

Nicks face dropped.

"That were not sharing a room" Sara smiled

Relief washed Nicks face. Sara ran over and hugged Nick "I love you so much, thank you" she said into his chest. Nick wrapped one arm around Sara and used the other to hold up Jessica who was beginning to fall asleep on his shoulder.

They looked into each others eyes and kissed each other. When they finally broke apart Nick had one thing to say.

"I love you too Sara"

THE END

Review!


End file.
